Crazy in Love
by KikiOnHiatus
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are both musicians who are in love with each other. Despite of the obvious love, they can't seem to stop arguing long enough. Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its charcaters, and I also do not own the music lyrics in this chapter. AU.
1. Crazy in Love!

**AN: This chapter was supposed to be around 2000 words but it got away from me.**

 **Disclaimer: this one shot is completely OOC for Olitz and for me. LOL. Loads of ratchedness, you've been warned. LOL. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Crazy Love_**

Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant were both Grammy winning singers. Olivia started singing at the age of 13 years old. She started off as a young pop singer but overtime she grew into the hottest R&B, Pop and Hip Hop female singer of her generation. Not only was her singing impeccable but also her fashion sense. She was one of the first to start trends that the world soon followed after. At the age of 25 she was immensely successful with a net worth of $100 million. On the other hand, Fitz, popularly known as FG3, started off his career as an actor before he moved into songwriting and then later on he became one of the best non-black rappers. He also sang R&B. At the age of 28 Fitz' net worth was over a $150 million. These two musical artists came from different backgrounds but had one thing in common; they were very hardworking. They labored over their music until it was perfection in their eyes.

Two years ago Olivia's manager received a phone call from Fitz' manager about collaborating with him on his new album, at first she was kind of skeptical about working with him because she wasn't particularly a fan of him. Not his music, but _him_. In her eyes he was a pompous ass. Him and his entire entourage of "boys" were all show offs. He mainly hung out with his label mates, Stephen who goes by Finchy and Harrison who's known as Gladiate. However, many late nights of working together she was slowly shown the real Fitz and before they both knew what was happening they had fallen for each other. They started off their relationship slowly and cautiously since they were both public figures. But, the minute they had made their relationship public they were inseparable ever since.

However, the love that these two shared was _crazy_. They were both insanely jealous and possessive of each other. So much so, that they have at least one major argument once a week. TMZ had endless videos of the two of them fighting in public. It was always something between the couple. _Always_ …

* * *

Olivia was away in New York for the Mercedes Benz Fashion Show. Being that she was the face of Dior she was asked to be in attendance. She and her best friend/actress, Abigail Whelan, were in attendance, sitting in the front row with other reputable actresses, singers and fashion designers. At the end of the show, Olivia did her obligatory greetings and pictures before leaving to head back to her hotel room. She had flown in from California that morning so she was still jetlagged. And on top of the blowout fight she had with Fitz last night she was emotionally exhausted. He was talking about his "boys" wanting to hire strippers for his album release party. And when she suggested he needed to get rid of his "boys" for the umpteenth time, he didn't appreciate it and they ended up fighting before she eventually left his house and returned to her own before heading to the airport for her flight to New York.

When she returned to the Ritz she wasn't surprise to see her room filled with flowers. It was a trait of Fitz every time they had an argument. She walked up to the largest arrangement of red roses and grabbed the card sticking out and read it.

 ** _I've been an ass and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I fucking love you, Livvie._**

 ** _Your man ~ FG3_**

Olivia smiled teary-eyed at the note; he always knew what to say to pull on her heartstrings. She couldn't deny the fact that she loved this man, she loved him beyond a reasonable doubt and she knew that he loved her just the same. He had to, because at times she would behave a little crazy, too. Case in point was a year ago when Fitz' older sister sent him a simple text, **_Happy birthday, baby boy_** _._ Olivia saw the message and without rationally thinking called the number to have a word with whoever sent her man the text. To make a long story short, Olivia was very embarrassed to find out that it was Fitz' sister after she had verbally lashed out. She couldn't be fully blamed for the incident though, because at the time she didn't know that his sister's nickname was Bunny (growing up she had a love for bunnies) when her actual name was Ashley. However, since that day, Ashley and her had formed a tight bond. She liked that Olivia was no nonsense and very straight to the point, as she shared a similar personality. Olivia was lucky that Fitz' entire family liked her. His parents and two siblings all adored her and it wasn't one sided either. Her parents also liked the "real Fitz" and not the public version of him. Her mother also thought he was a pompous ass from watching him in interviews, but that all changed when she got to know him.

She grabbed her phone out of the designer clutch that matched her outfit and dialed his number, as she moved away from the main room crowded with her assistants and bodyguards for some privacy. She entered the master bedroom in the suite and flopped down unceremoniously onto the king sized bed. His phone had only ringed once when he answered.

"Hi," he spoke a bit eagerly into the phone line.

"Hi," she breathed, toeing off her stilettos.

"How are you?"

"Fine," she answered simply.

"Did you get the flowers?" He asked.

"I did," she smiled into the phone.

"I mean it. I'm sorry for last night."

"Me too." Olivia sighed. She hated that they fought so much but it's like they couldn't help it. It was a part of them.

"So… what are you up to tonight? Going out with the ladies?"

"I dunno… I'm tired, I'll see how I feel later on."

"You'll call me before and let me know first, right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and didn't reply to him.

"Livvie…"

She sighed again. Instead of answering his question, she asked, " what are you doing with your _boys_? Still planning on having strippers?"

It was Fitz' turned to sigh. "I thought we were done with this pointless argument," he stated firmly.

With that statement Olivia went from 0 to a 100.

"Whatever, You're so fucking unfair!" She screamed at him. "I'm supposed to call you and tell you if I'm going out or not, but you can have fucking half naked bitches walking around you? Fuck out of here!"

"Here we go again. Can we not have a screaming match over some dumb shit? You always have to fucking overreact about nothing. I told you, the _boys…_ planned to do that but I never said I agreed to it. What's the fucking problem?"

"I'm so fucking tired of you always defending your boys. The next time you want somebody to fuck you, call one of them up since they are always so eager and willing to do things for you."

"What the fuck?" Fitz asked, stunned. How the hell did they got there? One minute she's hot and then the next she's cold.

"You know what, Olivia? Do what the fuck you want. I only asked you to call me out of courtesy, but since you can't fucking do that without an attitude, don't fucking call. And FYI, I'm not having any strippers at my party but you don't trust me enough to believe me. I don't get why you can't accept my friends. God knows I accept yours and they aren't necessarily the nicest people on earth, but I accept them for you. That's what you fucking do when you love somebody. So do whatever the fuck you want. Have fun!" Fitz said before ending the call and tossing his phone down on the table next to him. He then rubbed his hand aggressively through his hair. Ugh… she fucking frustrates him.

Olivia ended the call and covered her face in the pillow before screaming at the top of her lungs. She screamed out her frustrations until tears came to her eyes. She hated crying so she quickly rubbed them away. Now, she was definitely going out. She needed a break and an escape.

* * *

After her long nap Olivia didn't bother to go out. She felt rejuvenated but wasn't up for the hassle with the paparazzi and fans. It was all too much so she decided to stay inside her ivory tower. She didn't share this piece of information with Fitz because she was still too mad at him. She felt like he chooses his friends over her and it both hurts and pisses her off. Not wanting to dwell on him all night she had called up Abby and her other friends Quinn and Alyssa who lived in New York for a hotel room party.

Even though they were fighting Olivia had _his_ new album blaring in the background. What can she say? The guy can sing and she loved supporting him. She poured herself another shot of cognac and returned to the girls who were all sipping Moscato. Fitz was the one who got her onto the heavier stuffs, since that was often what he drank. She got acclimated to the taste of brandy and scotch on his lips. Luckily, aside from the occasional joint he didn't do drugs because as crazy as she was, doing cocaine or other similar stuffs wasn't in her plan for life.

The ladies were having a good time, talking about the latest events in their lives. Quinn got prompted on her job to a magazine editor, which was freaking huge. Alyssa was still modeling and she was in the running for being the beauty ambassador for Lancôme. Abby had a leading role in one of the biggest movies set to come out next summer. And Olivia's last album was the number 1 on billboards for the last month and a half. She didn't know that people would've liked it that much but she was glad they did. It was a little different that her usual pop and R it was mostly hip-hop with a smidgen of R&B in it. She had so much fun working on the album, especially when she worked with Fitz, as he'd helped her write some of her lyrics. The guy was a genius, hands down.

Olivia was feeling the effects of her third glass of cognac and felt looser. She got up in time to the beginning of the fourteenth song on the album, _Company_ and began dancing _._

 ** _I got some shit for you to come and get_**

 ** _I'm at the St. Regis up on Briar Oaks, hit me when you done your shift_**

 ** _Wooh, I see you doin' well, baby_**

 ** _Oh, you pullin' shit together, I can tell, baby_**

 ** _Is you single or what? I need a girl from the country_**

 ** _I need a girl from Kentucky, I need a shawty from Houston_**

 ** _I need a girl who gon' love me_**

 ** _I need a girl who gon' trust me, someone to fuck me_**

 ** _Someone to make me feel lucky_**

Olivia continued her dancing towards the master bedroom where she opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out the two roll up joints along with the lighter – another thing Fitz introduced to her. Her bodyguard, Huck, was good at finding the good stuffs. She didn't use it a lot but when stressed she took great pleasure in using it as a relaxer. And boy… wasn't she stressed out after her phone call with _him._ When _he_ had hung up on her she called Huck to get her some.

 ** _Someone that's so proud to be with me_**

 ** _She walk right up to her ex, look him dead in the face_**

 ** _And say, "You ain't got the juice like that_**

 ** _You ain't got the juice like that"_**

 ** _That's cold, ice cold, girl you ain't have to do him like that_**

 ** _Why you had to do him like that?_**

Olivia rolled her eyes at the lyrics because it was so Fitz… He got a kick out of asking her if he was the best dick she's ever had when he's buried deep inside of her. And of course she would say yes, not to appease him in the moment and to boost his ego, but because it was very true. Again, the man had serious talents. Not only in his vocal cords but also in his pants. Olivia shook her head at her thoughts and frowned that _he_ was still on her mind. _He_ was always on her mind.

Returning to the room she sees that she wasn't the only one dancing. Quinn and Abby were dancing while Alyssa was on the couch laughing her ass off. Probably was already drunk. She was always the lightweight between the four of them.

 ** _Gotta come through quick, quick_**

 ** _Oh you at the club cashin' out with Eric_**

 ** _Then hit me when you done your shift_**

 ** _I know a girl I should propose to, but we just on some different shit_**

 ** _She on some up at 9AM already cookin' in the kitchen shit_**

 ** _And lately we've been fightin' on some, "why-you-love-the-strippin-shit"_**

 _This muthafucka!_ Olivia thought, as the last line of the song had her thinking about their last argument and it made her mad all over again.

"Here," she tossed the joint in Abby and Quinn's direction. Quinn caught it and did a small dance. Olivia smirked, as she lit the end of her joint. When it was lit she took a long pull from it and held the smoke in before puffing it out her mouth with ease.

Abby walked over and stopped the music at the sight of her best friend smoking.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her speech a little slurred from her drinking.

"Nothing," Olivia said, inhaling another puff.

"Does this have to do with Fitz? What did he do now?" She asked, wearily.

Olivia snickered and rolled her eyes. At the same time her phone rang, she looked down and saw that it was _him_ and she clicked ignore.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said evenly.

"I seriously don't know why you're still with him. You two argue all the time, that can't be healthy."

"Don't start, Abigail," Olivia warned her. She always had something to say about their relationship.

"I'm not starting anything, I'm just speaking the truth. He drives you crazy but yet you still stay with him."

Olivia was getting upset that her friend was ruining her meditative moment. She didn't want to talk about Fitz. Tomorrow she would deal with that but tonight all she needed was wrapped up tightly and being held in her right hand.

"Abby, I appreciate your concern but please don't worry yourself about my relationship with Fitz," she spoke dismissively.

"Whatever…" she mumbled underneath her breath.

Olivia sucked her teeth and went back to pulling on her joint. The mood was already ruined so she was no longer able to enjoy it. Now, she was feeling anxious and horny, a terrible combination. Anytime she indulged in alcohol and weed she was always left feeling horny more than anything else. And the fact that she couldn't have Fitz pissed her off, which only increased her anxiety level.

The four of them sat in silence, Olivia continued smoking her joint until she was finished. Quinn passed hers to Alyssa to finish off since Abby had refused.

Her phone rang again for the fifth time within a space of thirty minutes, it was _him_ again. She was about to decline the call but changed her mind last minute. Walking away from the girls, she answered, "WHAT!"

"Where are you?" She heard him asked calmly.

"Is that why you called me? To find out if I went out or not?" She asked loudly.

"Just answer the damn question!" Fitz spat; he didn't have time to play her games.

Olivia sulked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm at my hotel room," she admitted lowly.

"Good. Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in an hour." He ended the phone call without saying goodbye, again. Second time for the day. _What was his fucking problem?_ She questioned, shaking her head while staring at her angry reflection scowling back.

Shit! He's coming in an hour! She panicked. It just dawned on her that he was _actually_ coming in an hour. She heard him said it but she didn't _hear_ him, because she was too angry to actually listen to what he was saying. _What was he doing here in New York when he had his album release party to go to?_ It was tonight after all.

Olivia regarded her disheveled appearance and began smoothing out her bone straight hair with her fingers. She moved to the master bathroom and grabbed her brush and began brushing out the knots. When she was finished she washed her face and grabbed her toothbrush to get rid of the taste of brandy and weed. After that she smoothed out her crop top that barely covered the bottom of her breasts, leaving her angel wings tattoo exposed. Spritzing herself with a little Chanel no5 she felt confident that she was able to camouflage her earlier activities. _Shit_! Olivia mentally kicked herself for forgetting that she had company, another side effect of Fitz. When she was in contact with him, be it in person or over the phone she forgot about everything and everyone else around her. She developed tunnel vision when it came to him.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Olivia earlier that afternoon, Fitz kicked himself for allowing his short temper to get the better of him. She was right in some instances. He did give his friends too much free reign and it was not ok, especially after she'd express to him over and over that his friends still treated him as if he was a single man and not one who was in a long term committed relationship. He had to do better than how he was doing, he knew that much, but it was easier said than done. Before Olivia, Fitz was a rolling stone that gathered no moss but she changed all of that. She was a good girl with a little bit of bad in her and he was the opposite. He was a bag guy with a little bit of good in him. God knows he wants to be better but he was still a dog at the heart that was how he'd conditioned himself to be. Despite many of his pigheaded ways he knew that he loved Olivia and she was his _it_ for him. He had literally been around the world and seen a lot of faces but none could compare to her magnificence and beauty. He knew that if he didn't play his cards right another dude would be waiting to swoop in and save the day; he couldn't afford to slip up. He couldn't let his jealousy and possessiveness along with his lax nature jeopardize the most important relationship of his life. So, instead of attending his album release party, he phoned his manager and told her he had a personal emergency to attend to, and hopped on the first available charter fight to the east coast.

He arrived at the Ritz hotel around 10:30 PM; his bodyguard was leading him through the front door at the same time he saw Olivia's friends exiting the elevator. They appeared to not have seen him as three bodyguards surrounded them and Fitz wasn't in the mood to make his presence known. So, he walked in the opposite direction towards the front desk.

After going through the precautionary protocols Fitz was given a key to Olivia's suite and they made their way up through the elevator. When they got there, Fitz greeted Huck who was outside the door and he wordlessly opened the door for him. After telling him thanks, Fitz walked inside of the suite to see Olivia standing in the middle of the room with her eyes trained on the door.

"Hi," he greeted.

X

Olivia's heart skipped a beat when she saw his tall frame entered through the door. She took in his fitted denim blue jeans, white T-shirt, brown Timberland boots, his medium width gold chain that hung around his neck and the LA Lakers fitted cap that he wore backwards on his head.

"Hi," she returned. "What are you doing here?" She spoke a bit defensively, folding her arms around her waist.

Fitz sighed and took off his hat and rubbed his hand through his wavy hair. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

Olivia stared blankly at him. "What is obvious?"

Instead of replying to her, he began walking towards her and didn't stop when he saw her taking small steps backwards.

"Aren't you tired of these petty fights we have? Our love maybe crazy but it's strong and real. So, I'm here to show you that you're worth more than my friends, more than my career. You're the most important person in my life, Olivia."

Olivia's breath hitched when he said that. _Damn you!_ She screamed at him in her mind. He always knew what to say to make her emotional.

"Fitz..." she begged, already feeling the waterworks forming in her eyes.

"I'm serious, Livvie. I'm so serious… I know that we argue a lot. But, know something baby, I would rather argue you with you for the rest of my life than to not argue with someone else. I don't want anyone else and I need you to believe that." Fitz was now in her space. Her legs at this point was incapable of moving.

He strokes her right cheek with the back of his hand as his cerulean blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown orbs lovingly. "Do you believe me?" He whispered.

Olivia choked up with emotions nodded her head yes. She did believe that he loved her.

"Then believe me enough to be my wife," Fitz began, getting on his knees while removing the small box from his pocket. "We can spend the rest of our lives bickering at each other because we love each other too much to walk away. I want forever with you, Livvie. The good, the bad and the crazy. Be my wife, please…"

Olivia's lip came apart and her mouth was left open. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that today of all days, the love of her life would propose to her.

"I was going to do it some other time, probably when we weren't arguing but that never seems to be the case with us," he chuckled and then sighed. "You drive me fucking crazy, Livvie but I love you. I love you so… much. And I just want to marry you. Show the whole world that I'm yours and you're mine."

Tears flowed down her cheeks; her emotions finally got the best of her. She eyed the ring through blurred vision and nodded her head yes.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Fuck yes!" She exclaimed. Fitz swooped her up into his arms and spun her around the expansive room. They clung to each other for several minutes before pulling apart. Fitz slid the 14.33 carat Pear Shaped Diamond Platinum and Gold Engagement Ring onto her slender finger.

Olivia marveled at the beauty of the ring. From the luxurious look of it she could tell he paid a hefty price of it but didn't dare asked how much. Instead, she said, "I love it."

"Good," he smiled widely at her and brought his lips down to hers. "I love you baby and you just made me the happiest man alive," he mumbled against her lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Within a matter of minutes passion overcame them and they made love right in the middle of the room before Fitz carried her limp body to the master room where they did it over and over again.

* * *

The next morning Olivia awoke to the weighty ring on her left-hand, a constant reminder that she was now an engaged woman. She didn't have anytime to call her mom last night to tell her the good news but plans to do so after breakfast. However, that all took a backseat when she felt her fiancé's morning wood pressing against the flesh of her ass. Even though they were at it all night long she was never fully sated. He left her insatiable, wanting and longing for more. She gingerly reaches behind her back and grab ahold of his lengthy girth and began stroking him into a full erection. She was just getting started when she heard his raspy morning voice breathed her name.

"Livvie…" he moaned again.

Olivia too caught up in what she was doing didn't reply to him. Instead, she opened her legs wide and guided his dick from behind into her slick awaiting channel. The minute they were united they let out a moan simultaneously.

Fitz was now fully awake and he brought his body closer to hers. His front in line with her back, his hands reached around her to caress her full breasts while his mouth kissed and sucked on the skin at her neck.

"Your pussy feels so good baby," he groaned into her ears, which caused a shiver to run through Olivia's body. She loved when he spoke dirty.

"Your pussy," she threw back, knowing that he would like that.

Fitz groaned and thrust harder than he intended into her. From the angle he was in, he was already in deep.

"My pussy," he thrust again and again, losing himself in the fact that she surrendered her body to him. He was already possessive and when she said that it was like music to his ears.

"Do I make you feel good?"" He asked, squeezing her nipples with his fingers.

"Fuck!" Olivia cried out. Her nipples were already raw from the ferocious sucking he had done to them last night.

"Do I?" He asked, this time he moved one hand from nipples and took ahold of her throbbing clit between his thumb and index finger.

Olivia was trembling in his arms at the erotic feel of him pleasuring her.

"Yes, baby, you… you… make… me… so… good." She skipped the "feel" when his thumb pressed into her clit even harder. She was on the verge of cumming and her center was already clamping around him.

"Cum for me, baby," Fitz encouraged, continuing his assault on her. "Cum all over this dick."

He grabbed one of her earlobes between his teeth and stretched it while fondling with her nipple and clit.

Olivia couldn't hold back her climax from happening, she began trembling in his arms as her eyes rolled back in her head and her pussy clamped down around his cock like a vise. He began thrusting unevenly into her and before long, spilled his seed deep inside of her, coating her walls with his semen while calling out her name.

* * *

The newly engaged couple was getting dressed to go out for brunch and properly celebrate the good news. Olivia had called up her parents and was surprised when her father told her that Fitz had asked him a month for her hand in marriage, which of course made her cry. Not the fact that it was required of him to ask but because he did. It meant a lot to her, as she was somewhat of a daddy's girl. Ashley and Fitz' parents also called to congratulate them. Olivia texted her friends a picture of the ring and everyone but Abby immediately replied. She eventually did with a simple, _Congratulations **smiley face**_ text.

Fitz and Olivia left the Ritz around ten, flanked by their bodyguards. They were lots of paparazzi when they got outside. Fitz shielded Olivia as they made their way to the black SUV. Fortunately for the papz, they spotted Olivia's massive ring when she used her left hand to shield her eyes from the bright lights. Immediately they began shouting questions at them.

 _"Are you two engaged to be married?"_

 _"Is that an engagement ring?"_

 _"Did you ask her to marry you, FG3?"_

They didn't answer any of their questions but swiftly made their way into the confinement of the vehicle.

* * *

An hour later they had arrived at the restaurant and was seated in the private dining section as they devoured their meals. Fitz fed Olivia from off of his plate and she did likewise. They sipped on mimosas while conversing about any and everything.

Fitz' phone vibrated and both him and Olivia looked down at it, as it was on top the tabletop. His hands weren't fast enough to snatch it when the image of a naked girl's ass was displayed on the screen.

"What the fuck is this?" Olivia snarled, grabbing the phone out of his hand. She was livid and didn't care that the other patrons in the restaurant could hear her. She unlocked his phone because she knew his pin number and clicked on his message app. That was when she saw the joint text from Stephen and Harrison saying, " _all the pussy you missed last night."_

Fitz stared around nervously, thinking of ways on how he can diffuse the bomb that was about to go off any second now.

"You have some fine fucking friends. This is the shit they're gonna send to you." Olivia got so mad that she slammed his iPhone 6 plus onto the floor, smashing the screen. This was his third damaged phone within the past four months, and the hands of Olivia damaged them all.

She grabbed her bag and rushed towards the door with Huck right on her tail. Fitz pulled out his wallet and tossed a few hundred-dollar bills onto the table before salvaging the broken pieces of his phone from off the ground and left the restaurant. By the time he was outside a swarm of paparazzi was waiting for him. He sighed. He could only begin to imagine what tomorrow's headline was going to be but he didn't care.

Not dwelling much longer on what the papz thought or what the general public thought of him, he rushed after the one person who's opinions meant the most to him.

Deep down he knew that if he wanted Olivia to be his wife he had to make a conscious decision to let his friends go. He couldn't afford to keep having them come between him and his fiancée.

* * *

 **Next Day News**

Headline: CRAZY LOVERS IN NEW YORK

 ***Video of Liv and Fitz exiting the Ritz (a close up shot of her ring)*** " _Look how in love they are. And isn't he the perfect gentleman, opening the door for her and helping her into the vehicle? My my… that is a mighty big rock FG3 gave her. He's letting the world know that she belongs to him. That's a statement right there," the entertainment news reporter gushed._

 ***Another video of Olivia storming out the restaurant mad and almost hitting a paparazzi for standing in her path but Huck quickly stopped that*** _"Oh, oh… trouble in paradise already? They were just happy a minute ago. Olivia isn't one to play with. Look at the way she almost smacked that reporter. You remember that one time a fan grabbed her ass and she slapped him? She is one bad mama jamma," another reporter said._

 ***Video of Fitz walking out looking tired and dejected as he followed his bodyguard's path to the car*** _"Looks like lover boy has some making up to do. I wonder what he did this time. I guess we would never know… Crazy Lovers, we at GG news, wish you a huge congratulation on your engagement. You two keep people like us in jobs. Keep it up," the head reporter smiled and just like that they were onto the next gossip._

Olivia turned off the TV and burrowed her face deeper into Fitz' chest.

"Melissa and Tiffany are going to kill us," she mumbled, referring to their PR agents. They always warn them about having blowouts in public.

"I know, but that's how they get paid. You heard the man, we keep people like them in jobs."

Olivia chuckled and bit his nipple that was close to her mouth.

"Ouch!" Fitz yelped and Olivia giggled.

"I'll get you back," he quipped, flipping her over onto her back and pressing her down with some of his weight.

"What you're going to do to me?" She asked, facetiously.

"Love you."

"I like the sound of that," she said, pulling his head down so that their lips can touch.

Things weren't perfect and who knows? Another fight was probably waiting for them around the corner. But, the love that they shared can survive the roughest waters and deepest seas.

They were _Crazy in Love!_

* * *

 **A/N: I always wanted to write a version of them like this. So… here you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **Song:** ** _Company_** **by Drake from his** ** _If you're reading this it is too late_** **album. In this story Fitz is sort of inspired by Drake and Olivia by Rihanna. Love NFTG Riri. Yassss! LOL. Writing Fitz as a rapper seriously cracks me up. LOL. Anyways… Let me know what you thought of their rambunctiousness.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **XOXO**


	2. On the Run!

**AN: Felt really inspired to write a new update for this story so I did. Hope you enjoy it, keep in mind that it is very out of character Olitz. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics in this chapter.**

* * *

Olivia felt sweat pooling on her back and behind her knees, despite of her scantily cladded dressing as she ran underneath the sweltering heat of the Nevada sun. Her feet hurt from running in the 4 inch-heeled ankle boots. The pistol shots rang aloud behind her and it was her cue to run faster, moving in a zigzag pattern to prevent the bullets from hitting her. Just when she felt like she was going to pass out from heat exhaustion the brisk voice of the director yelled "CUT" and she slowed her pace coming to a stop, vaguely registering the assistants rushing towards her with a bottle of water, a portable fan and a cool towel. She graciously accepted their offerings, first drinking the water while an assistant carefully dabbed the small pool of sweat on her forehead, careful not to mess up her makeup.

Now cooler, Olivia then walked towards Raul, the director, and was internally jumping at his smiling face, a major difference from his prior stoic one. It had to be a good sign, she hoped. She'd done the scene five times already and didn't think she had it in her to do it again.

"We got the perfect shot, Liv!" he exclaimed, breaking up her internal musings.

At his words she smiled brightly and silently thanked God! "Great!"

Raul smiled brightly at her and spoke lowly, "you were great."

Olivia gave him another smile without commenting further. She excused herself and made her way to her trailer, needing the cool air more than anything else before they shot the next scene, which was her riding on a back of a motorcycle with Fitz – who was supposed to be on set any minute. It was the middle of summer and she and Fitz were preparing for their fall tour together, which was starting in New York and ending in Paris. Their newest collaborated song was number 1 on the billboards for 6 weeks and counting. It was the perfect time and business decision to go on tour together. They had the music world in their hands as people were still buzzing about their engagement and everyone wanted to see _OLITZ_ , the name dubbed by fans and imposed by the media – on stage together. So the couple was milking the media attention while they still had it for all that it was worth. They did photo shoots, interviews and soon a tour together. Despite being transparent with the public they still reserved a lot of who they were as individuals, and to each other, maintaining that privacy that was essential to foster and keep a healthy relationship going.

As she got closer to the custom built trailer Olivia waved her hand in dismissal at the assistant that was about to open the trailer door for her. She needed a little bit of solitude so she conveyed that to her before climbing into the trailer and shutting the door behind her. The cool air from the AC immediately shrouded her skin and she sighed in contentment

"I like when you moan." A deep voice announced from at the back of the trailer, startling her a bit. But she recovered quickly at the familiar baritone and a wide grin spread across her face as she looked in the direction from which the sound came.

She threw the empty FIJI bottle in the garbage bag at the door before making her way further into the custom trailer. Hers had a simple three-seat couch built into the wall, a small refrigerator, and a white round table to hold whatever miscellaneous stuffs she had. There was a floor length wardrobe with a mirror but it was extremely narrow, toilet and bathroom, and a small bed at the back of it. The interior décor of the trailer was very modern and the walls were painted a nice shade of purple, like an eggplant color that complemented the minimal furnishings.

"Baby," she called, seeing him in full view. He was lying on his side on the small bed, almost dwarfing it with his tall and well-built figure. He had on gray joggers and a white T-shirt with red Nike Roshes. She was a foot away from him and could already smell his potent scent, so masculine – a blend of spices, the ocean and him. It had been more than 24 hours since she last seen him and took the time to take him in. Both had been busy with work and Olivia went to her house to sleep instead of his because she had an early day.

When she met him she lowered herself to the bed before offering up her lips for a chaste kiss, in which he gladly received. The kiss was short, sweet and sensual, a proper and contented greeting between the two. Olivia was the first one to pull away with a soft sigh, clearly still winded from her previous exertion of energy.

"How are you?" Fitz asked, hugging her to him albeit her skin was slightly sticky with sweat. He carefully kissed her temple region tenderly, mindful to not mess up her hair, which was skillfully coiled in perfect ringlets.

"Tired…. I can't wait for us to finish filming these parts. The sun is fucking hot." She chuckled humorless. "I smell like outside." She lifted up her arm for him to smell and Fitz pulled back.

"What the fuck, Liv?" He laughed at her random act of giving him her armpit to sniff.

She put her hand down, still laughing and bumped his shoulder with her forehead, keeping it there. "I'm so tired. The sun is draining all my energy."

"Oh baby…" he cuddled her into his arms as if to transfer his energy to her. "Good thing I brought you lunch," he murmured into the side of her neck.

"Yea?" She pulled back immediately, suddenly revived at the sound of food. It wasn't that she didn't had anything to eat but she didn't feel like eating anything they had, and being stuck in the middle of the Nevada dessert she didn't want to inconvenience anyone by demanding something else to eat when she'd already told them what she was going to have for lunch when they collected her food request yesterday.

"Sushi from your favorite place," Fitz grinned, obviously proud with himself that he thought to surprise her with lunch.

Olivia practically rolled her eyes in pleasure as her taste buds instantly salivated. She leaned forward and kissed him soundly, sticking her tongue in his mouth, conveying her gratitude.

"WOW! Well, that's another way to say thanks," Fitz breathed once her assaulting lips were off his.

She chuckled, hiding her face with her right hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed sushi until you brought it up and now I'm so happy. Where's it?" She asked the last question abruptly.

"You're such a foodie." He shook his head good-natured.

"Shadddupppp!" She quipped, rolling her eyes.

Still smirking he said, "in the fridge."

She got up and went to the fridge and retrieved the take out platter of sushi that her fiancé so graciously brought for her. Speaking of fiancé she was reminded of her bare ring finger. She'd taken off her engagement ring to shoot their Bonnie and Clyde inspired video. After grabbing everything she needed, she placed it on the small round table by the sofa before moving back to the bed and bent her knees to look underneath it.

Fitz watched as she pulled out a small safe, which caused him to raise his eyebrows in curiosity but didn't say anything. She opened it shortly after, revealing her engagement ring.

"There!" She said with a smile after she slid the ring back onto her finger.

Something about her action caused his heart to constrict, he loved that she was proud to show the world that she was his and that pleased him immensely.

"Babe, you know you can leave your ring at home when you're filming," he said, although touched by her steadfast alliance he didn't think her safety measures were all that secure.

"I know, but no one sees when I hide it and besides, I want to wear my ring soon after I finish filming."

He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Just be careful, ok? I can't afford to replace your ring as much as I replace my phone."

She laughed because that used to be a frequent expenditure on his part. However, it hadn't happened again since the restaurant incident in New York three months prior. Since then, Fitz had grown up considerably, starting with his friends and how they interacted. The boys weren't much of a probably these days, and it probably had to do with the talk he gave them. Whatever it was she was grateful because their relationship was smoother these days for it. No more crazy outbursts but small disagreements here and there.

Olivia moved to the couch and Fitz followed suit, taking a seat beside hers as she lifted the lid off of the sushi platter.

"Ohmygod…You're the best!" she shrieked at the sight of extra-extra pickled ginger on the side, knowing how much she loved it. She didn't mind much for the sauces and wasabi because the ginger was everything to her.

Fitz chuckled at her behavior, which wasn't unusual to him, she was a foodie at heart, and didn't try to hide it when they first started dating. And, to this day he still laughed at the memory of her on their first date when she ate, as she put it "the best steak in her life" and he loved that about her. She was always authentic, kept it _100_ with him _always_ …

He watched as she broke her chopsticks apart before diving in. It wasn't until she was on her third one that she offered him one but he shook his head no. He'd rather watch her indulge in the food than take away a little of her pleasure. Nothing she did was ever boring to him. He loved her quirks as much as he loved the "best" parts of her. To him every part of her was the best part, ok, that was a lie. But he had learned to love the good and bad parts of her. Accepting her for who she was and knowing that she did the same for him.

California roll perfectly held between restaurant quality disposable chopsticks, she casually said, "Babe, I was thinking that we should get matching tattoos on our ring fingers with each other's initials when we get married. What you think?" She popped the sushi into her mouth and began chewing while looking at him expectantly.

"Only on one condition."

Her left eyebrow arched curiously at his response. "And, what is that?"

Fitz smirked, licking his pink lips before saying, "you have to tattoo my name on your pussy too."

Olivia's mouth fell open and she didn't know what to think of his odd request, whether to laugh or yell. Eventually she had to reply to him and fix this mess that she'd started. "Why would I do that Fitz?" she asked evenly.

Fitz shrugged his broad shoulders. "I just think it'll be hot as fuck."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "You need to see someone about your possessive qualities. It can't be normal. "

He chuckled and leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her slender body. His lips landed by her right ear and he whispered, "don't you think it would be hot walking around in public with such a secret? It'll be our little secret and every time I go down on you I'll be reminded that you're mine. Doesn't that make you hot? It makes me hot, Livvie. Fuck-" his words cut off when Olivia's hand snaked between them and began fondling with his hardening cock.

"See, even thinking about it is making me hard. God…" Fitz hissed when she squeezed him tighter through his pants.

Olivia didn't know what was going on, one minute she was thinking that he'd lost his damn mind and the next she was beyond hot for him and wanted him in that instant. She stopped her ministrations, pushing the half eaten platter of sushi further across the table, freeing up the space on their end.

"We don't have a lot of time," she told him, moving her hands to unbutton the round silver button on her denim shorts. Quickly they undressed themselves until they were both naked. Olivia eyed his erect cock as it lay on his stomach from his semi lying position in the chair. The vein on the underside was bulging and it only added character to his penis. He had a beautiful cock, well proportioned in both length and width. _Perfect_ , if she had to describe it with one word. He was now fisting himself in one hand and it only made her center pulse faster and grew wetter.

Olivia straddled him in one fluid motion, careful to not sit directly on his shaft. She looked him in the eyes; brown orbs meeting blue gray ones. His eyes always grew stormy when he was aroused. She held his face in her small hands tilting it backwards, exposing his neck. Her tongue darted out and she licked from the base of his neck to his Adams apple, where she settled for a few seconds twirling around the bulge.

Fitz groaned, taking a handful of her ass in his hand and squeezing tightly, almost to the point of pain. That was the kind of motivation Olivia needed and began rocking her center against the base of his cock, creating a delicious friction for her clit. She moaned at the pleasure coursing through the stiffening bud, enjoying every second of it.

They finally fused their lips in a frantic kiss, sloppy and wet. Fitz could taste the ginger on her tongue as he sucked on it. The more they kissed the more their hips grind against each other. When they'd had their fill of "foreplay" and was feeling like they were one second from exploding, Fitz position Liv to kneel in the couch with her hands resting on the backrest. He got up and settled himself behind her but before connecting their bodies he bent down and licked her pussy from the front all the way to the back, eating her out until he felt her walls quaking around his tongue. At that sign he pulled back completely and impaled her in one swift motion.

She yelled out at the sudden intrusion and Fitz wrapped a hand around her mouth to keep her from being so loud. It wasn't the time or the place for her to get too loud. The other hand held onto her waist, controlling the pace in which they were moving. She felt so good around him, he could feel her getting close and he slammed faster into her in order to bring her closer to her climax. Despite of the cool air their skins were both hot causing sweat to excrete from their pores.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Fitz growled, when he moved his hand from her mouth and settled it between her legs.

"Fitz…ohmyfuckingooo…" she muttered unintelligibly. He was now playing with her swollen clit and it was maddening to her. She needed more so she began riding his hand while simultaneously pushing back on his cock.

"That's it baby…" Fitz encouraged, picking up his pace even more. The sound of his balls slapping against the outside of her pussy was hypnotizing, pushing him to the edge of his precipice.

From his increased pace and the erotic touch of his fingers Olivia was almost there, the heat was already warming her belly deliciously and the sensation was intensifying. She was right there, in a place where you felt the complete calm before the storm. Her eyes closed tightly and her mouth opened in a perfect O as the most guttural sound exploded from her lips as she came, her body shuddered against him as her walls milked him, holding him captive – demanding his release as well. And he did, ejaculating his seed into her. His grip tightened on her waist, sure to leave fingermarks, as he came with a deep grunt of her name. Their orgasms lasted a few seconds and when it was over they didn't immediately pull apart.

Eventually, Fitz pulled out of her and stood fully to his feet but Olivia didn't, she stayed bent over the couch, too tired to move. Fitz smirked proudly at her wearied body and was going to assist her up but her words stopped him.

"I'll do it, " was all she said and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

 _Four Months Later_

 ** _"FG3 and Olivia don't really care about being a role model couple or living a fairy tale love – that's just a cliché. They'd rather live a life of sin like Bonnie and Clyde."_**

 ** _"The "hero love" saving the day is a popular film trope ingrained in the psyche of pop culture. The idea that a perfect man will come along and sweep the woman off her feet, shower her with riches, and live happily ever after. "Olivia claims this is an unrealistic situation. Ironically, to the rest of the world, their relationship seems almost perfect. This is a rare glimpse out of their eyes."_**

Their Bonnie & Clyde inspired music video took the world by storm, starring 8 celebrities in cameos. It was total badass; a different side to both of them but it somehow fitted them perfectly – as though in another life this could've been their reality. A bank-robbing duo that rode day and night for each other. The cinematography for the short film, as it was now being dubbed rather than simply a music video, was impeccable.

The "RUN" video was dropped as a preview for what was to come on their joint tour and it shook the music world. Tickets were being sold out within minutes, and to accommodate their fans they had to add extra days for more shows in some cities. It was hard work, and in between the hard work they got to enjoy each other, exploring new places and strengthening their relationship both professional and private. Working so closely together for such a long period of time had them nervous at the beginning because of their explosive personalities, but surprisingly they worked well together.

It was their last concert, they stood on stage in front of a sold out crowd in Paris, as the video of their latest song began showing graphically in the background.

When Olivia began singing the intro to their final song of the night the crowd went wild, causing goosebumps to form on their skin.

Olivia was dressed in a white romper that stopped right underneath her butt, paired with sheer tights matching her skin tone. The neckline for the romper was deep, almost stopping at her navel, showing off a glimpse of her angel wing tattoo. On her feet she wore sky-high knee-length black boots with platinum accessories. Her make up was very edgy, including a very deep shade lipstick that almost looked black in color. To finish off her look her hair was up in a ponytail with a 22-inch wavy extension.

She made her way to Fitz, holding up her left hand in front of her while the right one held the dazzling microphone. She sang…

 ** _Who wants that perfect love story anyway, anyway?_**

 ** _Cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché_**

 ** _Who wants that hero love that saves the day, anyway?_**

 ** _Cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché_**

When she was standing directly in front of Fitz she cupped his chin tenderly and the crowd went wild. They loved seeing a couple in love perform together.

 ** _What about the bad guy goes good, yeah?_**

 ** _An innocent love I'm misunderstood, yeah?_**

 ** _Black hourglass, our glass_**

 ** _Toast to clichés in a dark past_**

 ** _Toast to clichés in a dark past_**

Olivia let her hand fall as Fitz's turn to sing came. The black leather hat he wore he flipped the bill around to the back just as he started rapping.

 ** _Boy meets girl, girl perfect woman_**

 ** _Girl get to bustin' before the cops come running_**

 ** _Chuck the deuces, chugging D'usse ugh_**

 ** _Fuck what you say, boys in blue say_**

Olivia was at the side of him dancing and he turned to face her and the two started dancing with each other but not too closely. Fitz held her left hand and lifted it above her head as she continued dancing, swaying her hips from side to side. It was now her turn to sing and she did.

 ** _I don't care if we on the run_**

 ** _Baby as long I'm next to you_**

 ** _And if loving you is a crime_**

 ** _Tell me why do I bring out the best in you_**

Olivia locked eyes with Fitz as she sang the lyrics, meaning every word of it. The stage lights flashed around them creating the perfect backdrop for their performance.

 ** _I hear sirens while we make love_**

 ** _Loud as hell, but they don't know_**

 ** _They're nowhere near us_**

 ** _I will hold your heart and your gun_** – she placed her hand on his chest as she sang that line.

 ** _I don't care if they come, noooo_**

 ** _I know it's crazy but_**

Fitz nodded his head in time to the music as she sang, believing her words. _God… he loved this woman._

 ** _They can take me_**

 ** _Now that I found the places that you take me_**

 ** _Without you I got nothing to lose_**

It was Fitz' turn to sing and Olivia did him the honor by rapping along with him. The crowd went wild when Fitz stopped singing altogether and Olivia carried out his verse for him. He simply stood there looking on proudly at his woman. He was sure in that moment that there was no one else for him. No one could complement him like she does.

 ** _I'm an outlaw, got an outlaw chick_** – at this part he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, moving them in time with the music.

 ** _Bumping 2Pac, on my outlaw shit_**

 ** _Matching tatts, this Ink don't come off_**

 ** _Even if rings come off, if things ring off_** – they smiled intimately at this part, as it was very special to them.

 ** _My nails get dirty, my past ain't pretty_**

 ** _My lady is, my Mercedes is_**

 ** _My fiancée harder than a lot of you haters_**

 ** _Keep it 100, hit the lottery haters_**

 ** _You ain't about that life ain't gotta lie to me, haters_**

 ** _You know it's till the death, I hope it's obvi to haters_**

As Fitz rapped the next verse Olivia was acting it out, which only fueled the crowd's fanatical energy.

 ** _Cross the line, speak about mine_**

 ** _I'mma wave this Tec, I'm a geek about mine_**

 ** _Touch me where my rib at, I click clack_** – she did the trigger finger with her index and middle fingers at the same time he sang this.

 ** _Push your mothafuckin' wig back, I did that_**

 ** _I been wilding since a juvi, she was a good girl_**

 ** _'til she knew me, now she is in the drop bustin' Uey's, screaming_**

Olivia was having too much fun as she performed, singing the hook to the song after his verse ended. She was on a whole new high as she danced around him on him; it didn't matter. It was their stage to do as they pleased.

The music slowed down a little as Fitz leaned his forehead on hers as he rapped slowly, his deep voice coming through the speakers.

 ** _Deeper than words, beyond right_**

 ** _Die for your love, beyond life_**

 ** _Sweet as a Jesus piece, beyond ice_**

 ** _Blind me baby with your neon lights_**

 ** _Ray Bans on, police in sight_**

 ** _Oh, what a beautiful death, let's both wear white_**

 ** _If you go to heaven and they bring me to hell_**

 ** _Just sneak out and meet me, bring a box of L's_**

Even though they were performing in front of thousands of people it was as though it was just the two of them singing to each other – confessing their love for each other intimately.

 ** _She fell in love with the bad guy, the bad guy_**

 ** _What you doing with them rap guys, them rap guys_**

 ** _They ain't see potential in me girl, but you see it_**

 ** _If it's me and you against the world, then so be it_**

And that was the truth; it was they against the world. Olivia continued looking in his eyes as she sang her part.

 ** _I don't care if they give me life_**

 ** _I get all of my life from you_**

 ** _And if loving you had a price_**

 ** _I would pay my life for you_**

She would gave and do anything for him, which might not necessarily be the best things at times but it was her truth.

As the song slowly died down Olivia sang the outro, ending their performance on a high note.

 ** _I don't care I'll never give it up_**

 ** _No I swear I'll never give it up_**

 ** _Give it up, give it up, give it all away_**

 ** _(Without you I got nothing to lose)_**

They ended in the center of the large stage kissing chastely before settling into a casual embrace, giggling into each other's face as the crowd roared.

"We love you Paris!" Olivia crooned into her mic.

And Fitz did the same but in French, "Ll vous aime Paris!"

The concert ended with the thunderous echoes of thousands of voices. The couple looked on proudly at the sea of illuminated cellphones raised in the air, reveling in the euphoric sensation. The moment was surely one of a kind, unique from the concerts they previously hosted. They turned to each other both wearing face splitting grins, and kissed again before bowing gracefully. Hand in hand they made their exit.

* * *

 **AN: The song is** ** _On the Run_** **or** ** _Run_** **by Jay-Z and Beyoncé. I absolutely love this song and the video so much… It inspired me to write this chapter after hearing it this morning on the radio. And, of course, I had to modify Jay's use of the word "nigga" since Fitz can't say it so the rap lyrics is slightly different than the original version. Can't have my Fitzy being problematic now… He knows his place. LOL. I really enjoy writing this very out of character version of them and I hope you enjoyed it as well.**

 **Review and let me know what's your favorite parts, would appreciate it. Thanks.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
